


Galaxies

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Flirting, Blankets, Diplomacy, M/M, Rejection, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Mixed messages are sent when Hal is in Sinestro's bed. Naked. He's naked because of course he is.





	Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

Scowling, Thaal fixed his gaze on the ceiling and crossed his arms, the perfect picture of irritated indignation. "Put some clothes on, Jordan." he ordered, tone derisive. "And get out of my bed."

All Sinestro had wanted was a small break from dealing with his Corps and to lock himself in his room where they couldn't bother him. He certainly hadn't expected to be confronted by a naked Hal Jordan casually lying there in his room where nobody was supposed to be.

"But it's seriously hot," Hal complained. "And not in the fun way. How do you stand it? I feel like I'm being boiled alive here." He shifted on the bed, blankets rustling, and Thaal resisted the urge to pull his eyes away from where they were determinedly fascinated by the ceiling. Nothing would make him give Hal what he wanted, he promised himself that.

With a quiet amused laugh, Hal stopped moving and then said, "You can look now. Though I don't know what your problem is. You've seen me naked plenty." When Sinestro glanced at him, Hal waggled his eyebrows but at least he'd pulled a sheet up to cover himself.

Sinestro scoffed, stepped further into the room and carefully closed the door behind him. The whole time, he was very aware of Hal's gaze on him. "That doesn't mean I take any pleasure in the sight," he bit out but couldn't help sending another glance at Hal. There was a sheen of shiny sweat coating Hal's torso. Maybe he really was just hot as he'd claimed. And maybe Hal was about to do a complete one-eighty and join the Sinestro Corps.

Very suspicious, Thaal narrowed his eyes and examined Hal for any sign of duplicity. "What are you doing in here? And how did you get in?" he questioned. As though the answers would just pop up and give themselves to him, Thaal ran his gaze over the room. There seemed to be no signs of a break in.

"Uh… looking for you and I bribed one of your Lanterns," Hal supplied both answers with ease. He looked far too comfortable in Sinestro's bed but was that really such a bad thing? Of course it was! "They seem kind of scared of me, to be honest. It wasn't hard. I hope you don't mind." Brightly, Hal smiled but Thaal wasn't interested, glancing away again. Whoever had let Hal into his room would pay dearly.

It shouldn't be too hard to get Hal to leave again though. After all, Sinestro was in charge here. He was the one with the ring, not Hal. Yes, he would throw Hal out and then get some much needed rest away from distractingly tempting humans.

"I do mind," Sinestro told him, eyes glittering as he jabbed a finger to the door. "Out, Jordan, before I make you leave. I'm sure you can find something else to entertain yourself with. Or would you like me to lock you in a cell while we wait for contact from the Green Lantern Corps?"

Hal frowned slightly, his expression completely serious now. "You mean they still haven't reached out to you?" This was clearly important to him because he'd stopped messing with Sinestro and was actually stretching out a hand for his clothes. "Oh, you might want to turn around if you've really decided looking at me naked doesn't interest you."

Quickly, Sinestro did as suggested and then he responded, "No, they haven't. I suppose they have little interest in rescuing you from my 'evil clutches'. It has complicated my plan somewhat." The sound of Hal dressing behind him stopped and so Thaal chanced a look over his shoulder. At least now Hal was wearing pants, but he was also staring dejectedly at his shirt, apparently not in the mood to put it back on.

"Maybe I'm just not worth anything to them," Hal muttered, almost to himself. His jaw clenched and he finished dressing with stiff movements. No doubt he was disappointed his fellow Green Lanterns had not responded to negotiations. Perhaps he would finally learn they could not be trusted.

This situation was one in need of being taken advantage of. Thaal could see that. He smoothly walked over to stand before Hal. "You're worth galaxies to me," he proclaimed. Hal looked at him skeptically. "Truly. If I could have a Lantern like you in my Corps, that is the price I would gladly pay."

And more. Was there a limit? If Thaal thought it would do him any good, he'd bring the universe to Hal's feet. But it wouldn't and Hal was shaking his head. "That means nothing. You'd give galaxies away on a whim." It was as though he hadn't even considered the idea.

Once again, Sinestro had been denied and he was frustrated with Hal's answer. "You are not a whim," he persisted, determined to make Hal see the truth. "If you do not want galaxies, then what do you want? Surely not to return to the Green Lantern Corps, who are content leaving you to their enemies."

Hal looked about as frustrated as Thaal felt. "They might have abandoned me but you're still worse. Nothing you can offer me will make me work for you, Sinestro. You can't buy your way back into my life." The words stung like a slap to the face but Hal refused to back down, his eyes fierce.

In a bid to prevent himself from retorting with something he could regret later, Thaal turned away. How could he be worse than the Green Lanterns? It was they who'd refused the exchange, Hal Jordan for the Yellow Lanterns they'd imprisoned. It was they who kept Hal here through their inaction. Yet Hal's loyalty was still to them.

Perhaps Hal hated him and so the thought of working together was an unthinkable one. Perhaps Hal wasn't interested in fighting for order in the universe. Perhaps Hal just cared more about the Green Lantern Corps than he did about Sinestro. All viable answers and Thaal despised each one. To see Hal among Green Lanterns was to see the only person he cared about among his most hated enemies, no matter the reason for it.

"You don't want me in your life," Sinestro accused. Hal didn't reply. Would he not even try to deny it? Hurt, Thaal faced Hal, intending to demand for some kind of answer, for anything. But any demands he could think of died on his lips almost immediately.

Looking just as comfortable as before, Hal was back to lying on the bed, his eyes closed and his limbs sprawled relaxedly. No doubt he hadn't heard a word of what Sinestro had said. It was irritating but Thaal wasn't surprised. When had Hal ever listened to him?

There was sweat on Hal's forehead, and his position made it clear the heat really was getting to him. So, with a sigh, Sinestro approached the bed. A mere thought engulfed Hal in an invisible barrier that would keep him at a more reasonable temperature. "If you are to be on Qward for much longer, I suggest you go underground. The heat is lessened there," Thaal deigned to offer his advice.

A smile curled at Hal's lips. "What's the point in that when I have you?" he asked, cracking open an eyelid. "You can stay here and protect me from the heat." His other eye opened as well and he was smirking now. "Your bed is very nice, after all… and it'll be nicer with you in it."

Although amused by Hal's complete lack of subtlety, Thaal still shook his head. "I don't think so," he said. A lot of the time and especially now, Hal could be quite confusing. How could he believe Sinestro to be worse than the Green Lantern Corps and yet still want him in bed?

Unwilling to puzzle more on just what could be happening in the human's head, Thaal turned his attention to more pressing matters. "Since the Green Lantern Corps have refused to negotiate for your release, and you have refused to join me" - despite himself, Thaal knew he sounded disgruntled by it - "then I must decide what to do with you now."

Sinestro sat down on the bed and crossed his ankles. "You could just let me go," Hal suggested and he rolled over so he was looking up at Sinestro, chin resting on his hands. His expression was totally innocent like he really thought Sinestro would simply free him now.

"And leave my Lanterns no reward for the time they have spent guarding and putting up with you?" Thaal was not impressed but Hal just shrugged, uncaring. "No, Jordan. You do not go free. Not without some price being paid. Now, I have allies who would give me a great deal if I allowed them to torture and kill you. As you might have noticed, you have a tendency to ruin a lot of plans."

Badly concealing a yawn behind one hand, Hal didn't seem all that bothered by the threat of torture and death. It was rather admirable. Thaal couldn't help but think so. Would Hal not plead for mercy nor anything of the sort? No. No, he wouldn't.

"I have no doubt you could easily escape from whoever I might choose to sell you to," Sinestro added. "In fact, that is what I want." This time, Hal reacted more appropriately, giving Sinestro a surprised look. "You see, Jordan" - Thaal was very smug about his plan - "when you escape, I will still have my payment. And you will be alive to be captured and sold again."

Of course, Hal understood immediately. He always seemed to. Who else alive had such knowledge of the way Sinestro worked? "You're planning to double what you make off me?" he asked with a laugh, sitting up and tucking his legs underneath him. "That's so sneaky." His shoulder brushed Sinestro's as he leaned forward. "I'm not gonna let it happen."

At that point, Hal was just a little too close and Thaal jumped up as though he'd been shocked by electricity. Quickly, he tried to make the action seem more natural and not like he was running away at all. Judging by Hal's smirk, he'd totally failed.

Drawing himself up to his full height, Sinestro retorted, "You don't have much of a choice, besides not getting captured next time." He turned on his heel and strode to the door. "I will make the arrangements," he told Hal as he went. "You'd better not be in here when I get back." Or Thaal was going to do something about it.


End file.
